She Runs With Wolves and Lions
by BrenRangel1
Summary: *TRADUCCIÓN* Para el resto de Westeros, Lady Caryssa Stark era la verdadera belleza del Norte con una voz celestial. Para su familia, era amorosa, amable y una luchadora feroz. Para los extraños, era fría como el acero, con una pared irrompible de hielo rodeando su corazón. Después de casarse con un Lannister, Caryssa aprenderá lo que es ser un lobo rodeado de leones.
1. Lecciones de Tiro con Arco

Nota de Bren: Hola chicos! Pues esta es una traducción de una historia que me gustó mucho y que espero que a ustedes también les guste.

Disclamer: Los personajes de Game of Thrones pertenecen a G.R.R. Martin y a HBO. La historia pertenece a la talentosa SophieStratt

* * *

><p><strong>"Todas las cosas verdaderamente malvadas comienzan de la inocencia."<strong>

**-Ernest Hemingway**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Uno<span>**

**Invernalia**

Caryssa observaba a su hermano pequeño mientras estiraba la cuerda de su arco hasta que se tensó bajo sus dedos, observaba para asegurarse de que contara sus respiraciones antes de soltar la flecha. Se hundió en un barril justo a la derecha del blanco, y el pequeño Bran pateó el suelo en señal de frustración. Sus otros dos hermanos, Robb y Jon, lo rodearon, antes de que Jon lo rodeara con los brazos.

Caryssa supuso que debería de estar haciendo algo más apropiado de una Lady. Algo como tejer o coser o planear la futura boda que inevitablemente debía tener, ahora que ya tenía diecinueve años. Después de todo, ella era Lady Caryssa de la Casa Stark, la hija mayor de Lord Eddard y Lady Catelyn Stark, la Belleza en el Norte. Ella odiaba ese apodo. Siempre le recordaba que solo la veían como algo que observar, una mujer para casarse con un Lord y tener sus hijos. Aunque ella no se oponía al matrimonio, ciertos momentos en su vida la habían llevado a pensar que los únicos hombres honorables que aun existían eran aquellos en su familia y unos cuantos empleados domésticos. Así que cuando inevitablemente se casara, no quería casarse con un extraño impredecible, sino con un hombre que ella supiera que tenía suficiente honor para respetarla como su esposa, mujer y persona.

Así que en lugar de coser, Lady Caryssa estaba ayudando a sus hermanos a enseñarle a su segundo hermano más joven tiro con arco, y hasta ahora, estaban teniendo muy poco éxito.

"Vamos. Padre está observando, y tu madre," dijo Jon, y Bran volteó a ver a sus padres de pie en el balcón de arriba, mirándolo con sonrisas alentadoras. "También la Lady Arquera observa, y como hombres, no podemos dejar que nuestra hermana mayor nos venza, Bran, o los demás hombres se burlarán de nosotros inexorablemente."

Bran miró hacia su hermana, mientras ella se recargaba sobre una cerca, sus brillantes y azules ojos Tully observándolo, una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermana era la mejor arquera en Invernalia, todos lo sabían. A algunos no les gustaba que una mujer pudiera empuñar un arma, pero la mayoría la respetaban por haber aprendido. Después de todo, el invierno se acercaba. Su sonrisa se volvió en una alentadora, una calidez en ella que la mujer sólo reservaba para su familia y sus seres queridos, y ella inclinó la cabeza para indicarle que continuara.

Así que él colocó la flecha en su arco, jaló la cuerda hasta tensarla una vez más y la soltó, y todos observaron como voló sobre el blanco y sobre la cerca detrás de este. Jon, Robb y Rickon se rieron de su hermano, mientras que Bran suspiraba, frustrándose cada vez más.

"¿Y quién de ustedes era un buen tirador a los diez?" Ned Stark cuestionó a sus hijos, mientras todos sus hijos presentes volteaban a verlo en silencio. Él observó a su hija salir a la vista, levantando la mano, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ned negó con la cabeza hacia ella, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, pero eligiendo no decir nada. Su hija mayor, su querida hija, le había rogado cuando su sexto día del nombre estaba cerca tener un arco propio y aprender a usarlo. Él nunca le pudo negar nada. No sólo por ser la mayor de sus hijos, su primogénita, sino porque le recordaba mucho a su difunta hermana. Ambas eran indomables lobas Stark, ferozmente protectoras de los suyos, hermosas, pero letales si te oponías a ellas. "Sigue practicando, Bran. Vamos"

Bran miró hacia abajo, antes de preparar su arco una vez más. Excepto que esta vez, largos y pálidos dedos guiaron sus manos, y miró detrás de él para ver a su hermana.

"Recuerda lo que te enseñé," Caryssa le murmuró al oído, mientras movía su mano hacia su boca, empujando ligeramente hacia abajo su codo y separando sus pies. "Ancla tu mano, relaja tu brazo del arco, respira lentamente y cuenta los latidos de tu corazón. Entre un latido y otro, es cuando debes soltar la flecha."

Caryssa tomó un paso hacia atrás, dejando a sus hermanos tomar control, y se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso a donde estaba recargada, pero vio a su hermana pequeña, Arya, tensando un arco, preparándose para soltar la flecha. Caryssa inmediatamente se hizo a un lado, donde no le estorbaba a su hermana, pero continuó caminando hacia ella. Arya soltó la flecha, antes de que Bran pudiera hacerlo, y ésta zumbó por el aire antes de hundirse directo en el centro del blanco.

Los hombres, todos voltearon bruscamente, tratando de ver quien había disparado la flecha.

"Haz tu reverencia, hermana." Caryssa le murmuró, y Arya lo hizo, haciendo una reverencia y burlándose de su hermano ligeramente menor, los ojos de Caryssa se enfocaron en la contracción de la ya tensa mandíbula de Bran, y se hizo a un lado justo antes de que tirara su arco al suelo y se lanzara sobre Arya, saltando sobre la cerca y persiguiéndola mientras ella se reía y le sacaba ventaja.

Caryssa se rió junto con sus hermanos, moviéndose para cargar a Rickon, apoyándolo en su cadera.

"¿Cuándo puedo aprender a tirar como Bran y tú?" preguntó Rickon y Caryssa soltó una risita, presionando sus labios en su mejilla. Caryssa era como una segunda madre para sus hermanos pequeños, excepto para Jon y Robb que eran más cercanos a ella en edad. Ella sentía que era su responsabilidad como la mayor ayudar a su madre a criar a sus hermanos pequeños, educándolos y guiando los por la vida. Especialmente con Sansa y Arya. Caryssa ayudó a Sansa a convertirse en la joven y civilizada dama que era, al mismo tiempo que alentaba la salvaje personalidad de Arya porque le recordaba a si misma cuando tenía esa edad. Catelyn Stark solía decir que si se dividiera a Caryssa en dos personas diferentes, serían Arya y Sansa.

"Tú, cachorrito, eres muy joven, pero cuando tengas la edad suficiente, te prometo que yo te enseñaré." Prometió Caryssa, sonriéndole al chico más que sonriente, besando su mejilla de nuevo, antes de ponerlo de nuevo en el suelo.

"¿Por qué siempre me llamas cachorrito?" preguntó Rickon, y Caryssa comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el claro cabello castaño de su hermano.

"Por que somos lobos, y tú eres el menor, tú eres mi cachorro, Bran, Sansa y Arya son mis lobitos, Robb y Jon son mis jóvenes lobos y yo soy la loba. Madre es la Loba Mayor y Padre es el Viejo Lobo," explicó Caryssa, sonriéndole mientras él le daba su completa atención. "Somos los lobos del Norte, Rickon, nunca lo olvides. Ahora, vamos a ayudar a Robb y a Jon a recoger las flechas."

Rickon salió inmediatamente, lo que sea para impresionar a sus hermanos mayores, y Caryssa observó con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su hermano saltaba por todos lados, aunque se detuvo cuando sostuvo las flechas en su mano. Recordó que su hermana le había advertido sobre lastimarse con las puntas filosas. Recogió unas cuantas antes de correr de regreso hacia su hermana, y se las entregó a ella. Caryssa las tomó, y se las entregó a un distraído Jon.

Estaba mirando hacia arriba, y Caryssa siguió su mirada para ver que su madre lo miraba con desprecio. Ella le lanzó a su madre una mirada reprobadora, como siempre, y puso su mano en el brazo de Jon.

"Somos lobos, somos fuertes y le guste o no, eres parte de esta familia. Tú eres mi hermano, Jon, no el bastardo de mi padre, no mi medio hermano. Eres mi hermano. Nunca dejes que ella te haga sentir algo diferente." Le murmuró, y Jon le dio una de sus raras y hermosas sonrisas. Las sonrisas de Jon parecían estar solo reservadas para Arya y Caryssa. Jon no se sentía como un Stark, en su mayoría porque Lady Catelyn Stark le echaba la culpa de las transgresiones de la guerra de su esposo a su inocente hijo.

Estaban trabajando, recogiendo las flechas y los arcos, cuando Theon Greyjoy, pupilo de Lord Stark, se acercó a los tres Stark (y Snow) mayores y sonrió.

"Prepárense para un paseo. Un rompe juramentos fue detenido esperando la Justicia del Rey. Bran irá con nosotros también." Anunció Theon, y Caryssa y Robb intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Bueno, ella le dio a Robb una mirada de preocupación y él solo se encogió de hombros.

"Él es muy joven para presenciar esas cosas." Declaró Caryssa, y Theon le lanzó una sonrisita.

"Tú presenciaste tu primera muerte cuando eras más joven que Bran, si recuerdo correctamente, Ryssa." Él dijo, observando con júbilo como su mirada se endurecían con ira, y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban.

"Menciónalo una vez más, Greyjoy, y tu puta tendrá que encontrar otro cliente. Me entendiste?" Caryssa miró fijamente al hombre, sólo un par de años mayor que ella, y él trago con fuerza, mirando la daga en su cintura. Normalmente, ella llevaba una espada atada a su cadera, aunque realmente no la supiera usar. Jory había tratado de enseñarle cuando era un poco más joven, pero nunca pudo dominarlo, así que se había apegado a el arco y la daga. La espada era simplemente una advertencia a cualquier hombre que pensara que sería fácil atacarla. "Corre, Kraken. Ve a buscar a Bran y prepáralo. Te veré en los establos."

A Caryssa no le gustaba Theon. Aunque normalmente toleraba su sentido del humor, por crudo que fuera, no parecía tener una onza de decoro o decencia. Había dos momentos de su infancia que eran aparentemente traumáticos. Uno era la primera vez que había visto a su padre impartir la Justicia del Rey cuando ella tenía nueve años. El otro, nadie se atrevía a discutirlo frente a ella o Lord Stark, ya que era al mismo tiempo traumático y exasperante, y la razón de que cargara una espada con ella todo el tiempo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia sus hermanos y pasó furiosa junto a Greyjoy, chocando bruscamente con su hombro mientras lo hacía. Ryssa se dirigió a su habitación, para ponerse un vestido de gruesa lana verde, su capa de piel de zorro, fijando su broche de lobo para mantener unido el material, sus guantes de piel y para agarrar sus armas. Amarró sus brazales en sus antebrazos, y abrió el baúl de roble que contenía sus armas.

Suponía que no era propio de una Lady empuñar un arma, pero había aprendido que aunque no era apropiado que ella empuñara un arma, aun podía morir por culpa de una. A Caryssa no le gustaba estar desprevenida para lo que fuera, así que siempre dormía con un cuchillo bajo su almohada y siempre cargaba una daga con ella.

Ella sacó el nuevo arco de arciano que su padre había encargado para ella su anterior día del nombre, y el carcaj de flechas que venía con él. Cuando terminó de tomar todo lo que necesitaba, salió de su habitación y se apresuró hacia los establos.

Su caballo ya estaba ensillado y esperándola cuando llegó. Su caballo era un hermoso corcel hembra blanca como la nieve, que había recibido en su décimo segundo día del nombre, que es la razón de que el corcel portara el altamente original nombre de 'Nieve.' De hecho, Caryssa la nombró así en honor de Jon, porque quería mostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, y siempre pensaba en él. Su padre inclinó la cabeza hacia ella desde arriba de su caballo consciente de que ella no quería que Bran los acompañara, y ella montó su caballo y lo siguió fuera de los establos.

Sólo esperaba que Bran estuviera listo para ver la ejecución de un hombre, por muy desertor que fuera, como todos los demás creían que lo estaba.


	2. Ciervos, Lobos Huargos y Cuervos

**"No busques la muerte. La muerte te encontrará.  
>Sino busca el camino que haga de la muerte un cumplimiento."<br>-Dag Hammarskjöld**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

**Invernalia**

Un gran grupo de veintidós jinetes viajaron para ver a un hombre ser castigado como desertor y rompe juramentos. Veintiún hombres y una mujer. Era la primera vez que Bran vería a su señor padre llevar a cabo la Justicia del Rey, y la única mujer del grupo no estaba muy contenta al respecto.

Los ojos de Robb Stark seguían viajando hacia su hermana que viajaba malhumorada detrás de él, el único sonido procedente de su dirección era cuando Nieve ocasionalmente sacudía la cabeza. Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por Bran, acerca de lo que su padre les había dicho acerca de las afirmaciones de los rompe juramentos. También sabía que la mitad de los guardias que los acompañaban, y Theon, observaban a su hermana montar su caballo, y por la mirada en sus ojos el sabía que se estaban imaginando algo completamente diferente.

Robb sabía lo que la gente decía sobre su hermana mayor. La Belleza del Norte, el Ruiseñor del Norte, así la llamaban, y lo era, hermosa en ambos cuerpo y voz, pero a Robb no le gustaba que todo el mundo lo supiera. Decían que su belleza fácilmente rivalizaba con la de la Reina, y aventajaba a todas las mujeres en el Norte, pero eso no significaba que sus halagos hicieran a Robb, o a Caryssa en ese aspecto, feliz.

Caryssa y Robb a menudo se describían como dos mitades de un todo, gemelos incluso. Se amaban, se necesitaban, no en el sentido romántico, sino como una persona ama y necesita su propia alma. Puede que Caryssa y Robb nacieran con dos años de diferencia, pero tenían espíritus afines, ambos obligados por el deber como los hijos mayores de su casa a madurar antes de tiempo y ayudar a sus padres a gobernar la tierra.

Así que cuando Robb veía a hombres comiéndose con los ojos a su otra mitad, su querida hermana, lo llenaba de frustración, aunque sabía que no podía evitarlo. Caryssa realmente era la Belleza del Norte, con su gloriosa melena de cabello negro, sus helados ojos azules y su perfecta piel de porcelana. Él sabía que su padre había estado rechazando proposiciones de matrimonio en nombre de ella por algunos años. Caryssa era una verdadera hija del Norte, una loba, salvaje e indomable, fría y feroz. Ella no quería casarse tan pronto en su vida.

Su hermana siempre le había dicho que consideraba el matrimonio como una jaula, y que a los lobos no les va muy bien en jaulas, aunque aceptaba su destino. Ella era una hermosa dama de alta cuna, de una casa noble, y algún día tendría que casarse para solidificar los lazos entre su familia y otra. Era simplemente el modo en que eran las cosas. Ambos temían ese día, ya que ella tendría que dejar Invernalia e irse con su esposo a donde fuera que él viviera, y estarían perdidos sin el otro. Nunca se habían separado antes y el día que lo fueran no sería bienvenido.

"No me gusta esto. Bran es muy joven." Dijo Caryssa, sacando, sin saberlo, a su hermano de sus pensamientos sobre ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia él, sus azules ojos siempre dando la apariencia de que podía ver las profundidades del alma de los hombres, y encontró que él ya la estaba mirando.

"Nosotros eramos más jóvenes que Bran cuando presenciamos por primera vez la Justicia del Rey. Sobrevivimos, y tú eres una chica, por amor de Dios! Bran estará bien!" Indicó Robb, y Caryssa le puso los ojos en blanco, antes de suspirar.

"Somos diferentes a Bran. Somos los mayores. Teníamos que estar preparados para las duras realidades de este mundo. Yo seré la esposa de un gran Lord o caballero, y tú serás el Lord de Invernalia." Caryssa hizo una mueca, pensando en su triste futuro. "Bran no tiene las mismas responsabilidades que nosotros."

"El invierno se acerca, Ryssa. Tú lo sabes." Respondió Robb, y Ryssa lo miró con firmeza.

"Conozco nuestras palabra, hermano, pero eso no significa que tiene que gustarme, o esto." Caryssa espetó, volteando su cabeza para mirar al frente, dándose cuenta de que casi llegaban a su destino.

Ningún Stark dijo nada mientras su padre y el resto del grupo se acercaban a su destino, veintiún hombres y una mujer viajando para ver la decapitación de un desertor. Ryssa miró hacia adelante, y miró a su padre. Lord Eddard Stark cabalgaba sombríamente hacia adelante, su cabello castaño agitándose en el viento. Caryssa notó que su padre se veía cansado, más viejo. Nunca le había gustado llevar a cabo la Justicia del Rey. Normalmente estaba riendo. Rodeado de sus hijos, su esposa, sus amigos de confianza, Ned Stark se reía y eso iluminaba su rostro, pero más recientemente, Caryssa notó, se veía más como esos Lords miserables de los que había escuchado. Estaba más lúgubre de cara al inminente Invierno.

Cuando los norteños llegaron a su destino, Caryssa se paró detrás de Bran, al lado de Robb, pero frente a Jon, esperando a que llevaran al frente al rompe juramentos; Ryssa observó al traidor mientras caminaba hacia adelante, murmurando sobre los caminantes blancos. Observó que se veía muy agotado, en toda la extensión de la palabra, con los labios agrietados y una apariencia totalmente demacrada. Hizo a Caryssa cuestionarse qué había visto en realidad. La mayoría de los hombres que tomaban el Negro entendían las consecuencias de romper sus votos, y muy pocos hombres escapaban. La mayoría eran violadores o asesinos o ladrones que de lo contrario hubieran perdido una parte del cuerpo o su vida, así que con gusto preferirían congelarse hasta los huesos en la Muralla. Así que lo que sea que ese hombre haya visto, reflexionó Caryssa, debió de ser peor que las temperaturas extremas o la decapitación.

Ryssa escuchó mientras el desertor hablaba a su padre, de los caminantes blancos (lo que envió escalofríos por su columna, escalofríos de miedo), acerca de su familia y de que no era un cobarde. Durante todo el discurso, la cara de Caryssa era una máscara de indiferencia, una que Robb y Jon pronto aprendieron a adoptar. Cuando terminó, ella vio a su padre asentir hacia Theon, quien le llevó su espada, y los guardias forzaron al desertor a arrodillarse frente a un muñón de arciano, ya manchado con la sangre de otros rompe juramentos y desertores.

"En nombre de Robert de la Casa Baratheon, el primero con el nombre, Rey de los Andals y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y protector del reino, yo, Eddard de la Casa Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, te sentencio a muerte." Su padre pronunció el mismo discurso que siempre tenía que decir, y Caryssa se armó de valor.

Aún así, mientras Lord Stark levantaba su espada, Caryssa rodeó a Bran con sus brazos, incapaz ne contener la necesidad de apoyarlo. Ella sintió su cuerpo tensarse, y su corazón acelerarse bajo sus manos, mientras su padre blandía su espada. De un simple tajo, la cabeza del hombre cayó al suelo, tiñendo el suelo de rojo. Caryssa observó, paralizada hacia el lugar donde la tierra estaba ahora bebiendo ávidamente la sangre del muerto, antes de parpadear, soltando a su hermano, pero agachándose hacia él.

"Lo hiciste bien, pequeño lobo. Estoy orgullosa de ti." Caryssa murmuró en su oído, antes de colocar un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

Ella fue la primera en alejarse, nunca le había gustado presenciar una muerte. Montó su corcel, y esperó que su padre terminara de hablar con Bran, seguramente regurgitando el mismo discurso que le había dado a ella, Robb y Jon en sus propias primeras veces. 'El hombre que dicta sentencia debe blandir la espada', una linea que había recordado desde entonces.

Una vez que su padre hubo montado su caballo, partieron de nuevo, de regreso a Invernalia. Caryssa cabalgó a la cabeza del grupo, en lugar de ir con Robb, y sus hermanos lo notaron de inmediato.

"¿Por qué Caryssa está tan adelantada? ¿Por qué no va a tu lado?" Bran preguntó a Robb, mientras los cuatro hombres Stark, y un Greyjoy, observaban a la solitaria mujer sobre su corcel blanco nieve.

"Las mujeres son criaturas complicadas, pequeño lord, y nunca termina bien comenzar a cuestionarlas." Remarcó Theon, y Robb quería lanzarle una mirada asesina, era su hermana de la que estaba hablando, pero sabía que Theon decía la verdad. Las mujeres eran criaturas complicadas, algo que él sabía muy bien, viviendo con cuatro de ellas.

"Aunque tu hermana es feroz cuando entrena con tus hermanos, Bran, también tiene un alma gentil. No le gusta la muerte." Lord Stark le dijo a su hijo, quien asintió con la cabeza, como sí de todo corazón estuviera de acuerdo con su hermana. La muerte no era algo agradable a los ojos del pequeño niño. "Es el perfecto balance entre guerrera y doncella. Es fuerte y gentil, sabia y voluntariosa, salvaje y contenida. Será una desafiante mujer con quien casarse."

"Ella no quiere dejar Invernalia." Dijo Robb rápidamente, como si estuviera tratando de disuadir a su padre de nuevas ideas para casar a su hermana con algún viejo lord en algún lejano lugar.

Los hombres cabalgaron en silencio desde entonces, sus ojos observando a la mujer galopando delante de ellos. Los hombres de mayor edad, como Lord Stark y los hombres Cassel, estaban sorprendidos, aún hoy en día, por la similitud entre la difunta Lady Lyanna Stark y la mayor de las hijas Stark. Caryssa era muy similar a Lyanna, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, mientras que la pequeña Arya asemejaba a su difunta tía en sus salvaje e indomable personalidad. Caryssa poseía la belleza de Lyanna, lo que preocupaba a Lord y a Lady Stark (y a su hijo mayor) inmensamente. La belleza de Lady Lyanna había comenzado una rebelión, y había terminado con su prematura y sanguinaria muerte.

Esa era la razón por la cual su hija aun no estaba casada.

Ned no quería perder a su hija de la misma forma en que había perdido a su querida hermana.

"Padre!" lo llamó Caryssa con voz sobresaltada, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Los hombres se apresuraron, alcanzándola mientras desmontaba al orto lado de un puente de piedra, deteniéndose frente a un ciervo muerto con el estómago desgarrado. La dama estaba inspeccionando el área al rededor del ciervo, cuando los hombres desmontaron, observando a la criatura muerta con interés. Su padre se acercó, sus ojos parpadeando del ciervo a su hija. Ella se veía molesta, pero sus brillantes ojos azules traicionaban su ardiente curiosidad.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jon a su padre.

"León de montaña?" sugirió Theon, aunque fuera altamente improbable.

"No hay leones de montaña en estos bosques." Contestó Lord Stark, eliminando la teoría de su pupilo, y luego se dio cuenta que su hija había comenzado a caminar hacia el bosque, sus ojos escaneando la tierra. Sus propios ojos se dirigieron a la tierra, y descubrió el rastro de sangre que llevaba hacia donde Caryssa se dirigía. Al menos, había sacado su daga de su vaina, preparada para defenderse. Ned siguió a su hija, sus tres hijos y otros hombres lo siguieron, todos desenvainando sus espadas.

Escuchó a su hija jadear, y aceleró el paso, hasta que la encontró acuclillada frente a un animal muy diferente, muy herido y muy muerto. Ned y Jon se acuclillaron frente a la bestia, uno a cada lado de la mujer.

"Es un monstruo."

"Oh, y supongo que un kraken no es un monstruo? Esto, Greyjoy, es un lobo huargo." Caryssa le espetó, sin quitar los ojos de la hermosa criatura muerta y sus seis adorables cachorros.

"Una bestia fuerte." Dijo su padre, jalando el cuerno del ciervo del pecho de la madre muerta. Caryssa se estremeció ligeramente, cuando su padre lanzó el cuerno sobre su hombro y ella sintió la brisa que provocó cuando voló más allá de ella. El cuerno de un ciervo muerto en el cuello de un lobo huargo muerto... Caryssa sólo podía tomarlo como un presagio, pero no le dio voz a sus oscuros pensamientos, no quería que los hombres se rieran de ella por ser tan supersticiosa.

"No hay lobos huargos al sur de la Muralla." Declaró Robb, como si la escena frente a él se volviera completamente incorrecta sólo con ese conocimiento.

"Ahora hay seis," dijo Jon, levantando uno y dándoselo a Bran. Ned observó mientras su hija levantaba uno para ella, uno casi puramente blanco, con manchas grises salpicadas al azar en su pelo, sonriéndole mientras intentaba lamer su rostro. A su esposa no le iba a gustar esto. "Quieres sostenerlo?"

"¿A dónde irán? Su madre está muerta." Dijo Bran, ya encariñándose con el adorable cachorro en sus brazos.

"No pertenecen aquí." Dijo Ser Rodrik, y Caryssa volteó violentamente la cabeza hacia el hombre, sintiendo que su estómago se hundía, y abrazó más cerca de su corazón al cachorro al entender lo que implicaba. Seguramente no estaba sugiriendo lo que ella creía que estaba sugiriendo, ¿o sí?

"Mejor una muerte rápida. No durarán sin su madre." Dijo su padre, poniéndose de pie, y los ojos de Caryssa se abrieron en sorpresa, antes de voltear a mirar a Greyjoy quien casi alegremente se movió detrás de Bran y se acercó para tomar el cachorro de los brazos del niño.

"Cierto. Dámelo."

"No!" Lloró Bran, mientras Theon le arrebataba el cachorro de lobo huargo.

"Guarda tu arma." Ordenó Robb, y Theon lo miró, burlándose de su autoritario tono de 'futuro Lord de Invernalia'. Era una de las razones por las que Caryssa siempre había odiado a Theon. Su familia eran traidores, y su padre lo había aceptado con generosidad, y a pesar de todo había logrado volverse engreído y arrogante. Eso la enfurecía hasta decir basta.

"Yo obedezco ordenes de tu padre, no de ti." Contestó Theon, e iba a decir más pero sintió el frío del acero en el cuello. Lentamente giró la cabeza para encontrar a la Lady Arquera sosteniendo su espada contra su cuello, un cachorro en su mano libre y un hielo mortífero en sus ojos que presagiaba peligro para él si no obedecía.

"Eso podrá ser, pero ni siquiera el Rey será capaz de salvarte si no bajas tu arma, Greyjoy. Sólo recuerda que no hay lugar en la tierra donde te puedas esconder y que yo no te encuentre," su voz mantenía la agradable y suave cualidad que siempre poseía, pero tenía un oscuro y mortífero tono en ella que envió escalofríos por las columnas de todos los hombres. No había nada más aterrador que una mujer enojada, especialmente una mujer Stark enojada."Devuélvele el cachorro a Bran o pierde la cabeza."

Theon escondió su propia aprensión, pero no renunció a su agarre sobre el cachorro. Estaba esperando ordenes de su señor, quien tenía una mirada en su rostro que era una mezcla entre diversión por las amenazas de su hija e irritación porque estaba amenazando a su pupilo una vez más. Sabía que no había amor perdido entre los dos, pero esperaba que eventualmente su relación mejorara mientras crecían. En su lugar parecía que habían empeorado con la edad. Caryssa al menos. Mientras su hija se hacía más hermosa cada año, él se había dado cuenta que su pupilo le prestaba más atención, pero sólo era uno más de los muchos que lo hacían, y probablemente tenía menos oportunidad que el hijo del carnicero.

"Lord Stark!" Llamó Jon, mientras su padre se alejaba, obteniendo su atención. "Hay seis cachorros. Uno para cada uno de los niños Stark. Tres machos y tres hembras. El lobo huargo es el emblema de su casa. Estaban destinados a tenerlos."

Caryssa no bajó su arma hasta que estuvo segura de que su padre iba a ceder a sus deseos. E incluso entonces, no bajó su arma hasta que terminó de decirles que los cachorros iban a ser entrenados por ellos, y que sólo ellos iban a ser responsables de sus destinos. Una vez que Theon le devolvió el cachorro a Bran, miró a la espada que aun estaba en su cuello.

"¿No vas a bajar eso, antes de que alguien salga lastimado?"Preguntó Theon, y Caryssa le arqueó una ceja.

"Como desees, pero la próxima vez, tal vez no lo dude," Caryssa le sonrió malvadamente, antes de dirigir su atención hacia Jon, quien no tenía lobo huargo. "Podemos compartir este cachorro. No me siento bien teniendo uno cuando tu no lo tienes."

"No soy un Stark." Contestó Jon, y trató de ignorar la mirada de enojo en los ojos de su hermana. Sabía que la hería cuando él mismo se separaba de su familia con palabras hoscas, porque en sus ojos, él era tan Stark como lo era ella.

Ella le dio la espalda, y comenzó el trayecto hacia su yegua, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Jon no los había seguido, ella volteó la cabeza para ver hacia atrás y vio que Jon sostenía un pequeño lobo huargo puramente blanco en una mano.

El marginado de la camada. Ese es tuyo, Snow." Dijo Theon, sonriéndole con malicia.

"Cierra ese hoyo inútil que llamas boca, Greyjoy. Mierda sigue saliendo de él." Dijo Caryssa, reanudando el corto viaje hacia su caballo, dejando a sus tres hermanos y al idiota de Theon detrás de ella. Envainó su espada y la puso de vuelta en las alforjas, y luego torpemente remontó su caballo con el cachorro en una mano. Tan pronto como logró sentarse cómodamente en su montura, el lobo huargo ladró con emoción causando que Caryssa se riera.

"Te llamaré... Rhaenyra." Dijo Caryssa al cachorro y éste le ladró alegremente como respuesta.

Invernalia no iba a saber de donde le llegó el golpe cuando llevaran estos cachorros de lobo huargo a casa.

* * *

><p>Su madre vino a ella con noticias de Desembarco del Rey. Caryssa fue enviada después al Bosque de Dioses para darle las malas noticias a su padre. Ned Stark y su hija siempre habían sido cercanos, dado que era su primogénita, y uno siempre había sido confidente del otro. Catelyn siempre estaba allí para su esposo, en todo, pero algunas veces, sabía ella, él necesitaba el consuelo de su hija más que el de ella. Caryssa era más suave, más reconfortante, más como la nieve que cae que el duro hielo congelante. Así que en lugar de ir al Bosque de Dioses ella misma (aún se sentía como una intrusa frente a los viejos dioses, a pesar de tener seis hijos norteños) envió a su hija, sabiendo que ella podía entregar las noticias gentilmente.<p>

Así que Caryssa hizo el viaje hacia el Bosque de Dioses sola, escuchando el suave crujir de las hojas caídas bajo sus pies y mirando fijamente al rollo de papel en su mano. Su padre estaba sentado frente al Árbol Corazón, limpiando su espada, Hielo, de la ejecución de más temprano. Siempre se sentía culpable después de una ejecución, especialmente cuando se trataba de hombres que habían huido del Muro y sus votos por miedo, como lo había hecho el hombre de hoy.

No alzó la vista, aunque ella sabía que la había escuchado acercarse.

"Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí y te encontré limpiando tu espada. La colocaste en el suelo, me sentaste en tu rodilla y me dijiste que ibas a partir hacia una guerra." Dijo Caryssa, y una ligera y triste sonrisa jugó en sus labios mientras recordaba ese momento particular.

Ned alzó la vista hacia su hija, mientras ella se deslizaba cada ves más cerca de él, sus azules ojos Tully no estaban puestos en él, sino en algo muy lejano, perdida en su propia memoria. Él también recordaba ese momento, había sido uno de sus momentos más difíciles. Dejar atrás a su esposa y a su hija de dos años había sido difícil para él, mas duro de lo que había esperado. Incluso cuando estaba dando sus primeros pasos, una preciosa bebé de cabello oscuro, había sido demasiado inteligente como para que él se fuera y regresara sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había tenido que explicarle, a su pequeña y hermosa niña, que tenía un deber para con su amigo, que tenía que cabalgar hacia una guerra para quitar a un rey loco del trono, para salvar a su hermana, su tía. Él recordaba como había llorado silenciosamente, sus grandes ojos haciéndole sentir la más increíble culpa.

"Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, aún eras un bebé." Ned contestó, observándola mientras parecía que se deslizaba hacia él, sus ojos ahora fijos en el alto y blanco Árbol Corazón detrás de él. Caryssa siempre parecía muy cómoda en el bosque, en la naturaleza, y él siempre había asumido que se debía a la sangre norteña que corría por sus venas.

"Recuerdo el dolor, pero también el orgullo. Mi padre... salvando el reino del malvado rey. Te adoraba, sabes," Caryssa sonrió ampliamente, finalmente volteando a mirar a su señor padre, un brillo de regocijo en sus ojos normalmente tristes hizo que una sonrisa se expandiera en su rostro. "Un guerrero temible e intimidante, un hombre por el que los otros hombres con gusto pelearían y darían su vida. Puede que no haya sido más que una niña, pero siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, padre."

"Como yo siempre lo he estado de ti, hija."

Fue sólo entonces cuando Ned descubrió el pergamino enrollado entre sus manos, y su expresión triste, pero no era tristeza por ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que era por él. Caryssa vio hacia donde se había dirigido su mirada, y miró hacia sus manos, jugueteando con el pergamino.

"Lo siento mucho, padre." Dijo ella simplemente.

"Dime."

"Llegó un cuervo, de Desembarco del Rey. Jon Arryn murió. La fiebre se lo llevó. Se lo mucho que lo querías. Dice que fue rápido, que no sufrió mucho." Dijo Caryssa, enfatizando sus últimas palabras, tratando de darle a su padre un poco de consuelo.

"¿Tu tía, el niño?" Preguntó Ned, haciendo su propia pena, tan debilitante como era, hacia un lado por un momento, necesitaba saber que la familia de Jon Arryn estaba bien y los estaban cuidando.

"Ambos están saludables, los Dioses son buenos," dijo Caryssa, mientras se sentaba en el único asiento de piedra que restaba frente al Árbol Corazón, lo suficientemente cerca del alcance de su padre, en caso de que la necesitara. Permaneció estoico, trabajando con sus emociones tranquilamente en la misma solitaria manera en que siempre lo hacía, la misma manera en que ella había aprendido a hacerlo. "El cuervo trajo más noticias."

La cabeza de su padre volteó violentamente a mirarla, y ella le dio un momento antes de continuar hablando.

"El Rey cabalga a Invernalia, con la Reina, sus hijos y todos los demás."

"Si viene tan lejos hacia el norte, sólo hay una cosa que viene a buscar." Contestó Ned, mirando hacia su hija, cuya cara se había vuelto una máscara sin emociones. Ella lo había perfeccionado a través de los años, reteniendo las emociones que ella creía solo añadirían a la carga que ya tenía sobre sus hombros, él lo sabía. Siempre eran sinceros el uno con el otro, pero su hija siempre fue un personaje complicado.

"Mi padre... la Mano del Rey. El invierno realmente se acerca," dijo Caryssa, su voz escondiendo sus emociones igual que la estoica expresión en su rostro. "Siempre puedes decir que no, padre. El Rey Robert entenderá."

"Sólo un tonto le dice que no a un Rey." Contestó su padre, y ella negó con la cabeza.

"No. Sólo un tonto entraría de buena gana en la guarida del león."

Ambos padre e hija sabían que aunque Robert era el Rey, eran los Lannister los que tenían el control, con su dinero y su leona en el trono como Reina. Sí, un hombre, o mujer, seguramente serían unos tontos si entraran en la guarida del león, y los Stark no eran ningunos tontos.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Bueno chicos este fue el capítulo 2, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre, gracias a la talentosa SophStratt por permitirme traducir su maravillosa historia.

Gracias también a los que pusieron esta historia como favorita y a los que la siguieron también. Los quiero a montones.

_**Bren**_


	3. La Loba y el León

**"En medio de tales vientos contrarios, en una frágil embarcación,  
>me encuentro en el mar sin un timón,<br>tan ligero de sabiduría, tan lleno de errores,  
>que yo mismo no sé lo que quiero,<br>y me estremezco en pleno verano, ardo en invierno."**

**-Francesco Petrarca**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo Tres<strong>

**Invernalia**

El Rey venía a Invernalia, y estaba a sólo horas de llegar.

Caryssa no estaba segura de como se sentía al respecto. Después de todo, eso significaría que su padre, y posiblemente varios de sus hermanos menores, tendrían que dejar Invernalia y partir hacia Desembarco del Rey. La mitad de los lobos estarían dejando la guarida antes de que llegara el invierno, y, en su opinión, eso era simplemente tonto.

Había tenido que ayudar a su madre con las preparaciones así que no había podido pasar tiempo con sus hermanos y hermanas. Ella, Arya y Bran no habían podido practicar arquería, ella y Robb no habían salido a cabalgar recientemente o pasar casi cada momento juntos, ella y Jon no se habían sentado en silencio agradable o mantenido una de sus conversaciones tranquilas y privadas sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo, y ella y Sansa no habían pasado el tiempo hablando de príncipes, caballeros y romances de cuentos de hadas en algún tiempo.

En consecuencia, Caryssa se encontraba cansada y horriblemente aburrida.

Lo que era la razón por qué cuando llegó la mañana de la esperada llegada del Rey, se vistió rápidamente en un vestido azul pálido, uno que Sansa había hecho para ella, hecho de grueso algodón azul con encaje azul y seda azul sobre la parte superior para hacer que se vea más bonito. Sansa tenía mejor ojo que Caryssa para hacer cosas hermosas. Caryssa sabía coser lo suficientemente bien para remendar prendas y hacer camisas para su padre y sus hermanos, pero los vestidos estaban muy lejos de su habilidad.

Su madre había ido a su habitación esa mañana y cepilló su largo y sedoso cabello color cuervo, decidiendo dejar caer su ligeramente ondulado cabello sobre su espalda baja con un par de trenzas pequeñas al frente para mantener su cabello fuera de su rostro, prometiendo que harían algo más elaborado para el banquete de esa noche.

Hoy, había decidido su madre, dejarían que las primeras impresiones las hiciera su belleza natural.

Ahora Caryssa se estaba poniendo su capa sobre los hombros, reacomodando su collar alrededor de su cuello, y asegurándose de que su broche de lobo huargo no se había movido de donde lo había puesto sobre su vestido, justo bajo su pecho. Una vez que consideró que se veía presentable, fue a asegurarse de que sus hermanos pequeños estuvieran listos. Sansa sin duda ya estaría lista y esperando impacientemente desde hace un par de horas, y Robb, y Jon eran capaces de arreglárselas ellos solos. No, Caryssa se dirigió a la habitación de Arya, para asegurarse de que ya estuviera vestida, que su cabello no fuera una maraña salvaje y que su cara estuviera limpia.

Arya gimió y se quejó, y peleó con ella todo el tiempo, pero comenzó a cooperar una vez que Caryssa prometió practicar sus habilidades de pelea cuando tuviera un momento libre.

"Recuerda que lo prometiste. Sólo estoy dejando que me trates como muñeca porque prometiste convencer a Jory de que me diera lecciones con la espada. Odio actuar como una niña. Es tan... Sansa." Dijo Arya, soltando un gritito cuando Caryssa accidentalmente jaló muy fuerte su cabello mientras lo trenzaba. La chica mayor murmuró una disculpa, antes de continuar con su misión.

"Sólo agradece que fui yo quien vino a buscarte, pequeña loba. Si hubiera sido la Septa Mordane, el jalón de pelo se hubiera convertido en un sermón y nada benéfico para ti en absoluto. Conseguiste el mejor trato, Arya," le hizo notar Caryssa, mientras amarraba el final de la tercera trenza que había hecho, después de torcer una en un rollo a la mitad de su cabeza, y dejando caer las otras dos sobre sus hombros. "Ahí está. Listo. Ahora ponte tu capa y te dejaré vagar por el castillo, hasta que el Rey esté a la vista."

Arya sonrió, ates de correr junto con Nymeria para agarrar su capa.

Con un pequeño lobo listo, Caryssa fue a encontrar a Bran. Revisó su habitación, y al no encontrarlo allí, ella sabía exactamente donde estaba. Ella salió dando zancadas, aventurándose afuera, con los ojos en las paredes, Rhaenyra de repente a sus pies. La había dejado en la cocina esa mañana, el personal de la cocina jugando felizmente con ella y alimentándola con sobras que no se utilizarían para el banquete de esa noche, pero aparentemente la cachorra, que había crecido al doble de su tamaño en el mes que Caryssa la había tenido, había escapado y buscando a su ama por el castillo.

Rhaenyra pareció encontrar a su hermano antes de que Caryssa encontrara al suyo, ya que la cachorra se precipitó de repente hacia adelante, dejando que Caryssa la siguiera con curiosidad. El pequeño cachorro sin nombre (Bran aún tenía que decidir uno) estaba sentado, sacudiendo la cola, mirando hacia lo alto de una torre y Caryssa puso los ojos en blanco al comprender inmediatamente donde estaba el pequeño lobo.

Al parecer su madre, quien volaba por el castillo como una tormenta, con el Maestre Luwin siguiendo obedientemente detrás de ella, también localizó al lobo huargo y después a su hijo, balanceándose hacia abajo de la torre como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Y lo era. A Caryssa le gustaba bromear diciendo que algunas veces era más mono que lobo.

"¡Brandon!" Llamó Catelyn Stark, y la oscura cabeza de Bran volteó apresuradamente a la ubicación de la voz, y Caryssa rió. Él no se resbalaba nunca. Su pequeño lobo era siempre de paso seguro y ágil.

"Vi al Rey. Viene con cientos de personas." Dijo Bran, emocionado, mientras seguía bajando por un lado de la pared del castillo.

"¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Nada de escalar." Catelyn regañó a su hijo, mientras Caryssa intentaba esconder su expresión divertida, para no socavar la crianza de su madre. Bran nunca dejaría de escalar. Simplemente no lo haría.

"Pero viene ahora mismo, por nuestro camino." contestó Bran, dejándose caer sobre el techo de paja, antes de continuar su descenso. Caryssa se movió hacia adelante para bajarlo de una viga, besando su mejilla y riéndose de él, antes de ponerlo en el suelo, antes de que hiciera un escándalo acerca de Caryssa mostrándole demasiado amor fraternal. Bran era un niño obstinado que quería ser tratado como un hombre, como sus dos hermanos mayores. No disfrutaba de los cariños maternales de su hermana.

Catelyn se inclinó para estar al nivel de los ojos de su hijo, mirando en sus ojos oscuros con sus ojos claros, tratando de transmitirle su seriedad.

"Quiero que me lo prometas. Nada de escalar." Insistió ella.

Bran miró sus pies, una señal de que estaba mintiendo, y los labios de Caryssa se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo prometo." Dijo Bran, mientras su madre se enderezaba, luciendo más entretenida por su 'voto solemne' de lo que él había esperado. Miró a su hermana, parada a su lado, y vio la misma expresión entretenida que tenía su madre, lo que sólo lo confundió.

"¿Sabes qué?" Preguntó Catelyn.

"Qué?" Cuestionó Bran, aún sufriendo de su confusión.

"Siempre miras tus pies antes de mentir," declaró Caryssa, alborotándole el cabello mientras ambos reían. Su madre sonrió cálidamente a sus hijos y luego mandó a Bran a decirle a su padre que el Rey se acercaba. Bran salió corriendo, con su cachorro pisándole los talones y Caryssa volteó hacia su madre. "Nunca dejará de escalar. Tiene un espíritu del Norte. Sólo sigue sus pies y su curiosidad. Aunque, se le irá quitando conforme crezca."

"A ti no se te quitó. Tu padre me dijo que fuiste tú quien encontró los cachorros de lobo huargo. Serás una interesante esposa para un gran Lord algún día. Él no sabrá que hacer con tu curiosidad." Dijo su madre, dándole la misma mirada exasperante que siempre le dirigía. La que la hacía sentir ligeramente mal por ser una hija ligeramente difícil. Tenía más de Stark que de Tully, excepto por sus ojos azules. Lo salvaje del Norte corría por sus venas, no podía evitarlo más de lo que podía evitar respirar.

Su madre no dijo nada más al respecto, simplemente le hizo señas para que la siguiera y Caryssa hizo lo que su madre le mandaba.

Dejaron a Rhaenyra en su habitación. Su madre consideró 'un accidente esperando suceder' que los lobos los acompañaran a recibir al Rey y a su séquito, así que los dejarían en sus habitaciones. Después fueron a reunir a todos. Caryssa fue tras Robb, Jon y Theon, agradeciendo que estuviera vestidos y listos cuando los encontró en la habitación de Robb.

"El Rey se acerca. Madre quiere que bajemos y nos- Se afeitaron?" Cuestionó Caryssa, al parecer olvidando las instrucciones de su madre al ver a los tres chicos sin rastro de su usual vello facial.

"Tu madre nos obligó." Dijo Jon, claramente infeliz, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su cabello más corto. Jon amaba su cabello, sus rizos oscuros y desordenados que le recordaban que provenía del Norte, que era un Stark. Sus rizos venían de la familia de su padre, una de las cosas que lo conectaban con su familia.

Caryssa se adentró en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia Robb, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió ampliamente ante la suavidad de la piel bajo sus dedos. Ver su rostro afeitado le recordó que él era, de hecho, más joven que ella, que sólo tenía dieciséis años, y que no era un hombre todavía.

"Recuerdo a este chico. Te ves mucho más joven ahora, mucho más como el hermano pequeño que se pegaba a mi falda mientras trataba de dar sus primeros pasos para seguirme." Bromeó Caryssa, plantando un sonoro beso e su mejilla, riendo y disfrutando su vergüenza mientras él trataba de golpear sus manos para que lo soltara. Probablemente se sintió un poco aliviado cuando ella se dirigió hacia Jon.

"Tu cabello aún se ve maravilloso, Jon. Mucho menos salvaje. Las mujeres Sureñas caerán a sus pies, hermanos," les dijo Caryssa, alborotando cariñosamente el cabello de Jon y besando su frente. Ella les sonrió a sus dos chicos, no a Theon, antes de señalar hacia la puerta. "Ahora, vengan conmigo. Necesitamos estar junto a Padre cuando llegue el Rey."

Robb y Jon se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y le ofrecieron sus brazos a su hermana. Ella tomó ambos, entrelazando sus brazos con los de ellos y juntos los tres Stark mayores (Caryssa se rehusaba a poner en duda la validez de Jon como un Stark) caminaron hacia las puertas del castillo donde su familia los estaba esperando.

Caryssa tomó su lugar como la mayor junto a su padre, con Robb a su lado y Sansa al lado de él. Bran estaba al final. Rickon, como el más joven, estaba junto a su madre, mientras que Jon y Theon estaban de pie detrás de ellos, ya que no eran considerados (por Lady Stark) parte de la familia. Caryssa notó la ausencia de Arya antes que su madre, pero no se preocupó ya que sabía que Arya seguramente estaba mirando más de cerca antes de unirse con ellos.

"Dónde está Arya? Caryssa, Sansa, dónde está su hermana?" Cuestionó su madre y ambas chicas se encogieron de hombros.

Como si supiera que su nombre había sido mencionado, Arya se apresuró hacia su lugar, tratando de pasar inadvertido el casco que llevaba cuando pasó frente a su padre, pero él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo frente a él.

"Qué haces con eso puesto?" le preguntó, quitándolo de la cabeza de la niña. Robb y Caryssa se rieron entre dientes mientras la niña soltaba un quejido cuando su padre la mandó a su lugar en la linea. Caryssa vio a su padre pasarle el casco a Ser Rodrik, antes de que todos volvieran a ver hacia el frente, esperando.

Los visitantes de pronto se derramaron por las puertas, un río de dorado y plateado, los estandartes de las casas Baratheon y Lannister ondeando en el viento del Norte. Juntos, los ciervos y los leones cabalgaron hacia la fría guarida de los lobos.

Caryssa reconoció al príncipe instantáneamente, aunque nunca lo había visto antes. Sanas había hablado de él cientos de veces, aunque ella tampoco lo había visto nunca, que Caryssa sentía que lo podía identificar entre una multitud de miles de hombres. No era tan atractivo como su hermana y muchas otras lo describían. Caryssa sintió un codazo en su costado y miró a Robb, quien señaló hacia Sansa. Su hermana pequeña estaba mirando con adoración al príncipe, quien le dirigía miradas similares. Ni Robb ni Caryssa estaban contentos con esa situación en particular. El príncipe estaba flanqueado por un miembro de la Guardia del Rey, y el Perro, si su armadura servía para guiarse.

Caryssa se encontró mirando al caballero encapado en blanco y oro, y lo reconoció. Jaime Lannister era su nombre, y era el hermano gemelo de la Reina. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando la atrapó mirándolo, pero ella no apartó la vista como él obviamente esperaba que lo hiciera. Los ojos azules de Caryssa permanecieron fijos en los ojos verdes de él, y analizó al león. Repentinamente sintió que todas esas historias que había oído murmurar acerca del atractivo rompe juramentos no le hacían justicia.

* * *

><p>Jaime Lannister se preguntaba por qué la chica Stark mayor no había apartado la vista cuando la descubrió mirándolo fijamente. La mayoría de las mujeres o hacían, pero no ésta. Ella sólo seguía mirándolo, sus ojos azul hielo parecían buscar en los suyos algo que ninguno de los dos sabía que era, hasta que desinterés brilló en sus ojos. Él lo vio. Ella no estaba interesada en él y lo descartó sin una palabra o un saludo. Jaime no estaba acostumbrado a tal rechazo, y menos de una mujer con la que aún no había hablado, y eso lo hacía interesarse aún más.<p>

* * *

><p>La atención de Caryssa fue alejada del Matarreyes para posarse en una carroza de madera adornado con rojo y oro, ondeando los estandartes de la casa Lannister, que entró después, y Caryssa adivinó que algunas de las damas de la corte, y la Reina, estaban adentro. Caryssa no podía pensar en algo peor que estar atrapada en un oscuro carruaje por horas y horas en vez de montar a caballo, libre como el viento.<p>

Un hombre flanqueado por más hombres de la Guardia Real entró después, y Caryssa asumió que era el Rey, aunque no era nada parecido a como su padre lo solía describir. Ned Stark solía describir a un alto, delgado y temible guerrero, pero el hombre ante el que ahora se arrodillaban era más bajo y más gordo, sin rastro alguno del brillante soldado que había sido. Era decepcionante por decir lo menos. Caryssa mantuvo los ojos fijos en el suelo, cuando todos doblaron la rodilla, a la vista del Rey, pero escuchó claramente los pasos del Rey mientras se les acercaba.

Se detuvo justo frente a su padre, y luego le hizo señas para que se levantara. Ned Stark se puso de pie primero, su esposa, sus hijos y el resto de su casa lo hicieron enseguida. Caryssa mantuvo su rostro hacia abajo, sus ojos fijos en el suelo y sus pies. Su padre le había advertido que no sabría como reaccionaría el Rey ante ella, ya que era tan parecida a su tía, la mujer que el Rey amaba. Así que hasta que fuera su turno de saludar al Rey, ella se mantendría con los ojos en el suelo para que su padre pudiera saludar a su viejo amigo propiamente.

"Su Alteza." Dijo su padre, inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

"Has engordado." Dijo el Rey, y Caryssa se mordió el labio para evitar reírse mientras veía, por el rabillo del ojo, a su padre señalar con la cabeza el inflamado vientre del Rey.

Ambos hombres rieron, y luego se abrazaron cálidamente, y Caryssa sonrió a su hermano mientras volteaba a mirarlo, aún con la cabeza inclinada. El Rey entonces abrazó a su madre y alborotó el cabello de Rickon con afecto.

"Nueve años... Por qué no te he visto? Dónde diablos has estado?" Preguntó el Rey a su viejo amigo.

"Cuidando el Norte por usted, Su Alteza. Invernalia es suyo." Dijo su padre. Caryssa escuchó a Arya preguntar dónde estaba el 'Diablillo', refiriéndose al hermano menor de la Reina, Lord Tyrion Lannister, y escuchó a Sansa decirle inmediatamente a su hermana que se callara.

"A quién tenemos aquí?" Preguntó el Rey, y Caryssa pudo sentir sus ojos sobre ella y supo que el momento había llegado y se preparó internamente, mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver al Rey.

Ella vio la impresión en su rostro, y lo escuchó contener el aliento, y supo que había hecho la conexión entre ella y su difunta amada. Caryssa sólo levantó ligeramente la barbilla, rehusándose a echarse para atrás ahora, y mantuvo su mirada a pesar de los muchos ojos que ahora se preguntaban por qué el Rey había tenido esa reacción ante la Dama del Norte y el golpeteo de su ansioso corazón en el pecho.

"Lyanna?" Preguntó él, y Caryssa negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia su padre por ayuda.

"Lyanna Stark era mi tía, Su Alteza." Dijo ella, su voz un poco entrecortada por lo nerviosa que estaba en cuanto a cuáles serían las siguientes acciones del Rey.

"Esta es Caryssa, mi hija mayor. Era sólo un bebé cuando la viste por última vez." Ned explicó a su amigo, y el Rey Baratheon asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aún fijos en Caryssa.

"Por los Dioses, Ned, luce igual que tu hermana," dijo Robert, antes de aclararse la garganta y tomar la mano de Caryssa, llevándolo hacia sus labios y colocando un beso gentil en ella. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano, y continuó por la linea de los niños Stark. Caryssa se negó a seguir al Rey con los ojos, pero se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando encontró los fríos ojos verdes de la Reina. Cersei Lannister miró ferozmente al fantasma que ahora la perseguía en carne y hueso, pero apartó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que la chica Stark no lo haría. Caryssa era demasiado obstinada para dejarse acobardar por un Lannister, sin importar su posición. "Tú debes ser Robb."

El Rey le estrechó la mano a su hermano, y llamó la atención de Caryssa de nuevo. Le sonrió a Robb mientras él regresaba el saludo con una inclinación un poco regia de cabeza. Caryssa reflexionó, no por la primera vez, que Robb hubiera sido un gran Rey en el Norte, como muchos de sus ancestros antes de que el Norte fuera reclamado como dominio de del Rey del resto de Westeros.

"Vaya, tú eres una lindura." Le dijo el Rey a Sansa, antes de moverse para hablar con Arya. "Tu nombre es?"

"Arya." Caryssa estaba feliz de que su hermana mantuviera las formalidades y no se acobardara cuando el Rey se dirigió a ella. El Rey se movió de nuevo, sonriendo ligeramente a Bran, antes de hablar con diversión coloreando su tono. Parecía llevarse bien con los niños pequeños.

"Oh, muéstranos tus músculos." Dijo, y Bran hizo su capa hacia atrás y flexionó su brazo. El Rey soltó una pequeña risa ante el pequeño lobo y sonrió. "Oh, tú serás un soldado."

La amplia sonrisa de Bran en respuesta hizo que el corazón de Caryssa se ablandara. No era ningún secreto entre su familia que Bran quería ser un miembro de la Guardia Real algún día, y que el Rey le dijera eso obviamente significaba el mundo para él. Caryssa reflexionó silenciosamente que el Rey probablemente ni siquiera sabía el obsequio que le había hecho al chico.

"Ese es Jaime Lannister, el hermano gemelo de la Reina." Caryssa escuchó a Arya murmurarle a Sansa, y sus ojos fueron de regreso al león Lannister, quien se había quitado su casco, sacudiendo su dorado cabello.

Caryssa podía verlo completamente ahora, y estaba ahora convencida de que los rumores que había escuchado definitivamente no le hacían justicia. Su cabello era como oro hilado, no muy diferente al de la Reina y sus hijos, y tenía un rostro muy atractivo. Había desmontado su caballo, con el príncipe y el Perro, y sus ojos escanearon el área, antes de caer de nuevo sobre ella. Ella desvergonzadamente dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su cuerpo, inspeccionando su costosa armadura y su físico, antes de que se desinteresara de nuevo, así que quitó los ojos de él y dirigió su atención hacia la Reina, quien finalmente se les había acercado.

Le dirigió a su padre una ligera sonrisa , colocando su mano en la de él. Ned levantó la pálida y fría mano de la Reina hacia sus labios y depositó un rápido y ligero beso en ella.

"Mi Reina." Dijo él, y su esposa hizo una reverencia y repitió sus palabras de saludo, ganándose otra débil sonrisa de la Reina Sureña , que se desvaneció rápidamente por la petición de su esposo.

"Llévame a tu cripta. Quiero presentar mis respetos."

"Hemos viajado por un mes, mi amor. Seguramente los muertos pueden esperar." Dijo la Reina, y Caryssa la comprendió. El viaje desde Desembarco del Rey hasta Invernalia no era exactamente un viaje corto, ni debió de ser muy cómodo, pero el Rey no hizo caso.

"Ned." Llamó al padre de Caryssa, antes de darle la espalda a su esposa, desapareciendo de su vista. Caryssa observó a su padre mirar rápidamente a la Reina, dándole una mirada de disculpa, antes de seguir de mala gana a su Rey, y su amigo, incluso aunque no quería hacerlo.

Caryssa se sintió ligeramente incómoda y ligeramente decepcionada de el hombre que acababa de ver. Se hizo evidentemente muy rápidamente que no había amor entre el Rey y la Reina, y que él no honraba a su esposa como debía hacerlo, por el amor que aún le tenía a una mujer muerta hace muchos años. Caryssa le dio a la Reina león una amable sonrisa, pero la atención de ambas fue distraída por la Stark más joven mientras preguntaba, ligeramente más alto de lo que debería, dónde estaba el 'Diablillo'.

La Reina avanzó a zancadas hacia su hermano e hijo, y Caryssa encontró los ojos del León Lannister sobre ella de nuevo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, dándole una mirada inquisitiva, pero puso los ojos en blanco cuando él le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él era claramente ese tipo de hombre. El tipo de hombre que jugaría con una persona por su propia diversión. Caryssa estaba un poco inquieta con su mirada, ya que no era tan ingenua para creer que él realmente se mantenía tan célibe como sus votos lo demandaban, acompañado del hecho de que era un Lannister quien tenía suficiente riqueza y poder para creer que podía tener lo que quisiera y a quien deseara y Caryssa se sintió un poco infeliz de que había llamado su aparente interés.

La visita del Rey no aseguraba nada bueno para ella al parecer, nada bueno en absoluto.

* * *

><p>La chica Stark había llamado el interés de Jaime Lannister, eso era seguro. Él había escuchado rumores de su belleza y de su voz de canto demasiadas veces de posaderos y aldeanos en su viaje al Norte, pero aunque era imponente, una pálida y oscura, sólo era tan hermosa como Cersei.<p>

Su hermana. La prohibida relación entre él y su hermana había terminado un par de años después de que su último hijo bastardo había nacido. Su amor por el otro aún estaba ahí pero era menos potente que en un principio. Se habían dado cuenta de que no era más que un sueño infantil para que continuaran, rezando que algún día pudieran estar juntos. Ambos estaban cansados de esconderse, de los secretos, de todas las terribles cosas que tuvieron que hacer para proteger sus secretos, así que lo terminaron, incluso aunque su amor se mantenía como algo más que amor fraternal.

A no ser que encontrara a alguien a quien pudiera amar sin tener que esconder su relación, una distracción del amor al que tuvo que renunciar. Cersei encontró su distracción en sus hijos, y en su odio por las putas de su esposo y su negación a permitirse amar a su Reina. Jaime pensó que sus deberes de la Guardia Real serían suficientes, pero no lo eran.

Tal vez la chica Stark podría ser distracción suficiente, o tal vez incluso convertirse en una compañía tolerable. Él sabía que el Rey y Ned Stark estarían discutiendo posibles compromisos para la mayor de los Stark ya que no había nadie en el Norte que el viejo lobo considerara digno de la Belleza del Norte. Tal vez lanzaría su nombre a consideración. Después de ver la reacción del Rey cuando vio a la chica, supo que el Rey querría a la doble de su Lyanna en Desembarco del Rey donde pudiera verla cada que quisiera, así que probablemente consideraría a algunos de los Caballeros y Lords en Desembarco del Rey.

Jaime Lannister sonrió ligeramente, cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez su visita al infierno congelado que era el Norte no sería tan terrible después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hola chicos! Lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicar nuevo capítulo pero es que he estado muy ocupada últimamente y casi no he tenido tiempo para traducir. Pues que creen? YA LLEGÓ JAIME! Ya va a empezar lo bueno de la historia.

Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se pasean por aquí, a los que le dieron seguir y favorito, significa mucho para mi. Como siempre, los quiero a montones.

**_Bren_**


	4. Historia de Dos Compromisos

**"La felicidad es diferente  
>del placer.<strong>

**La felicidad tiene algo  
>que ver con luchar,<strong>

**y aguantar,**

**y cumplir"**

**-George Sheehan**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo<strong>** Cuatro:** Historia de Dos Compromisos

**Invernalia**

En algún punto a la mitad del día Caryssa estaba frustrándose por la cantidad de personas que parecían llenar el castillo. Así que fue a buscar refugio en su lugar usual, el Bosque de Dioses. Se sentó frente al Árbol Corazón, su cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados. Amaba la quietud del bosque, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran el crujir de las hojas y el piar de las aves. Caryssa entendía por qué su padre venía aquí después de una ejecución, a rezarle a los Dioses y limpiar su espada. Era lo suficientemente pacífico para despejar tu cabeza y viajar a través del ruido de tus pensamientos.

Caryssa siempre venía al Bosque de Dioses, a sentarse frente al Árbol Corazón, cuando era pequeña. Frecuentemente encontraba allí a su padre, y se sentaban juntos en el silencio del bosque. Ella se sentaba en el suelo mientras él se sentaba en un pequeño banco de piedra, ella se recargaba en sus piernas y él pasaba sus manos por su cabello mientras ambos trabajaban en sus propios pensamientos. Algunas veces hablaban de los problemas que su padre tenía en ese momento, ella expresaría su opinión y él tomaba lo que ella decía en consideración. Su madre bromeaba con que Caryssa parecía más la consejera de su padre que su hija y que era muy sabia para alguien tan joven.

Tal vez era demasiado sabia para su propio bien. Caryssa siempre había tenido un don para saber cuando algo estaba por cambiar, cuando algo venia en el horizonte. No era algo antinatural, no era una vidente o una bruja, solo tenía buenos instintos. Por ejemplo, la visita del Rey a Invernalia auguraba un cambio que sabía que no le gustaría. Su padre no tendría más opción que aceptar la oferta del Rey de convertirse en Mano del Rey, y dejaría Invernalia. Ese era un cambio que Caryssa no quería. Ellos eran del Norte, su sangre corría diferente de aquellos en el Sur, eran diferentes, y Ryssa sabía que no podría proteger a su padre si él estaba en el Sur. No sería capaz de correr a su lado para protegerlo a tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos. Su padre era Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia y Guardián del Norte, él había puesto un rey en el trono y detenido rebeliones, podía cuidarse a sí mismo, incluso aunque sus instintos le decían que a veces ni siquiera eso era suficiente.

Caryssa estaba segura de que todos estarían muy ocupados o muy atareados con el banquete de esa noche como para molestarla, incluso rezó un momento a los Dioses para pedir por un momento de paz, pero sus plegarias no fueron respondidas. Escuchó el chasquido de ramitas aplastadas por un par de pies, y giró la cabeza para ver a Jaime Lannister de pie detrás de ella, recargado casualmente contra un árbol, aunque ya no traía su armadura dorada con blanco. Caryssa supuso que se veía mucho menos intimidante así que con su armadura, aunque ella misma no podría decir que se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Era más una lujuria a la que no cedería. Un Lannister no era alguien con quien ella como Stark quería involucrarse.

Aunque un lobo no le teme a un león, ambos siendo depredadores, el lobo sabe que no debe aventurarse muy cerca de un león, a menos que se destrozen entre ellos.

"¿Qué pide en sus oraciones, Lady Stark, en un día tan alegre como hoy?" Preguntó él, mientras notaba el momento de sorpresa en el rostro de Caryssa antes de que ella recuperara la compostura, plantando una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

"En un día tan alegre como hoy, pido por la paciencia para lidiar con la atención no deseada de leones Lannister, Ser Jaime. Claramente los Dioses tienen su atención puesta en otro lugar el día de hoy." Respondió Caryssa, sonriéndole brevemente, una sonrisa sarcástica para hacer juego con sus ingeniosas palabras.

"La Dama de Hielo tiene ingenio. Que encantadora sorpresa," Caryssa frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, antes de volver a mirar hacia el Árbol Corazón, escogiendo ignorarlo. Ella miró hacia sus pálidas manos, preguntándose cómo podían mantenerse lisas y suaves a pesar de los climas helados en los que había crecido, y esperó que él simplemente se largara porque su presencia le molestaba. ¿Que acaso ya ningún lugar era sagrado? Había estado convencida de que ningún Sureño vendría al lugar de los Viejos Dioses. "La he ofendido, milady? En verdad espero que acepte mis más humildes disculpas."

"Siento mucho decir que no suelo prestar atención a palabras melosas provenientes de hombres guapos, Ser," Caryssa se puso de pie, quitando hojas y sacudiendo lodo de la parte inferior de su falda, y volteó a mirarlo. "Una disculpa sólo es humilde cuando la persona que la otorga en verdad lo siente, y no la utiliza para disfrazar su petulancia y arrogancia."

"Sus palabras me hieren, Lady Stark. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer semejante cinismo?" Cuestionó Jaime, paseando hacia ella y Caryssa resistió el impulso de dar un paso hacia atrás como un animal asustadizo. Ella observó la diversión en sus ojos verdes, ojos que, ella notó, no eran tan fríos como los de su hermana. Él estaba disfrutando de esto.

"Nada, Ser, excepto ser un Lannister. Me han advertido que no es sabio que una dama juegue con leones." Respondió Caryssa, ahora teniendo que mirar hacia arriba para seguir mirándolo a los ojos ya que se había movido directamente frente a ella. Su sentido de la propiedad y la decencia , al igual que su desconfianza en los hombres, le decía que debía alejarse, irse antes de que él hiciera lago que comprometiera su honor, pero la arrogancia en sus ojos y su propia testarudez enraizaron sus pies al suelo donde estaba parada.

"O que un caballero juegue con lobos, pero no me da la impresión de que usted sea alguien que sigue las reglas al pie de la letra, Lady Stark."

Caryssa dio un confiada paso hacia el frente, eliminando una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellos, sorprendiendo al león con su atrevimiento. Se había sorprendido a ella misma, permitiéndose estar en una posición un poco íntima con un hombre que no era su esposo ni siquiera su prometido, pero continuó de todos modos.

"He tenido la experiencia, Ser Jaime, de que las reglas son más como guías en un juego," dijo Caryssa, sonriéndole, y él parpadeó sorprendido ante la diferencia entre la expresión fría y neutra que tenía antes y la radiante sonrisa que tenía plantada ahora en su rostro. Hacía que fuera más aún agradable verla, sí eso era posible. "De cualquier modo, no recuerdo haberlo invitado a jugar."

Con esas últimas palabras Caryssa dejó al dorado caballero frente al Árbol Corazón, una mueca de satisfacción jugando en sus labios.

Había estado mano a mano con el león dorado y había salido sin un solo rasguño, esa era una victoria de la cual estar orgulloso.

* * *

><p>Luego de su breve encuentro con Jaime Lannister, Caryssa se dirigió a la habitación de Sansa, consciente de que su hermana menor querría escoger el vestido que usaría y como llevaría el cabello para no quedar avergonzada por la apariencia de su hermana mayor. Caryssa insistía en que era capaz de vestirse ella sola, pero cuando se trataba de banquetes y príncipes y princesas, no se debía discutir con Sansa.<p>

Así que allí era donde Caryssa estaba, acostada en la cama de su hermana, observando a su madre trenzar el hermoso cabello rojo de Sansa. Sansa estaba vistiendo una de sus hermosas creaciones, un hermoso vestido azul, y tenía a su madre trenzándole el cabello en un complicado estilo Sureño en honor a sus invitados.

"¿Crees que le guste a Joffrey? ¿Y si piensa que soy fea?" Cuestionó Sansa, y Caryssa tuvo que resistir la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco. Su hermana tenía en la más alta estima la aprobación del príncipe y el resto de la familia real. Eso molestaba un poco a Caryssa, quien pensaba que ninguna opinión o aprobación importaba más que la de tu familia. Familia, Deber, Honor era el lema de la Casa Tully, la familia de su madre, y Caryssa se tomaba eso muy en serio. Familia primero, deber después y honor por último.

"Entonces es el príncipe más estúpido que jamás existió." Catelyn le dijo a su hija y Caryssa asintió.

"Y un ciego tonto para empezar." Añadió Caryssa, incorporándose y mirando a su hermana mientras la chica miraba su reflejo en un espejo de mano.

"Es tan atractivo. ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? ¿Pronto? ¿O tendremos que esperar?" Cuestionó Sansa y Caryssa frunció el ceño. Sansa estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, de casarse con un príncipe y darle hijos. No parecía entender la realidad de las cosas. Joffrey podría resultar un pequeño bruto, cruel y malvado debajo del exterior dulce y encantador, y Sansa no lo descubriría hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Calla ahora. Tu padre aún no ha dicho que sí." Le recordó su madre, mientras continuaba trenzando los sedosos mechones rojos del cabello de su hija.

"¿Por qué habría de decir que no? Sería el segundo hombre más poderoso de los Siete Reinos." Replicó Sansa, y Caryssa negó con la cabeza ante las palabras de la pequeña loba.

"Padre tendría que dejar Invernalia, dejar a madre, y tú te irás con él. El invierno se acerca, pequeña loba, y cuando llega el invierno, ¿qué es lo que hacen los lobos?" Preguntó Caryssa, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose hacia la linea visual de su hermana. Sansa suspiró y miró a su hermana testarudamente hasta que supo que estaba esperando una respuesta.

"Los lobos se quedan en la guarida y se protegen entre ellos pero, Caryssa, sería Reina algún día," dijo Sansa, antes de voltear a ver a su madre con grandes ojos suplicantes. "Por favor haz que Padre diga que sí! Por favor, por favor! Es lo único que siempre he querido."

"Dejemos esta discusión por ahora. ¿Qué vestido piensas usar para el banquete, Ryssa?"Preguntó Catelyn a su hija mayor, y la joven mujer sonrió en respuesta al rápido cambio de tema por parte de su madre, y decidió ayudarla.

"Estaba pensando en el gris que use el último día del nombre de Robb. Es lo suficientemente hermoso." Contesto Caryssa, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. A ella no le importaban mucho los banquetes. Se parecía mucho a su padre. Ambos se sentían como osos enjaulados cuando se trataba de banquetes, aunque, Caryssa sí disfrutaba la danza, así que algunas veces trataba de perderse la primera parte del banquete para llegar justo a tiempo para la danza y luego retirarse igual de rápido. Aunque ese no sería el caso con este banquete, ella estaría obligada a quedarse el mayor tiempo posible ya que se trataba de un banquete para el Rey.

"De hecho mandé a hacer un vestido especialmente para que lo utilices en esta ocasión especial. Sansa ayudó. Es de estilo Sureño, en honor de nuestros invitados." Dijo su madre, terminando la última trenza de Sansa y dejando la habitación para ir por el vestido.

Caryssa le dirigió a Sansa una mirada curiosa y Sansa fingió inocencia, lo que hizo que su hermana mayor se riera ante su obviedad. Ryssa se volvió a sentar en la cama y esperó a que su madre regresara, tratando de persuadir a su hermana para que le diera más detalles acerca del vestido del que no sabía nada. Sin embargo, Sansa se rehusó a cooperar, diciendo que era una sorpresa y Ryssa sólo se frustró y se puso más ansiosa.

Nunca había sido fan de las sorpresas. Especialmente cuando la mayoría de las veces resultaban ser malas.

Ésta resultó ser una de esas raras y maravillosas sorpresas.

Su madre entró valseando a la habitación, con un vestido de algodón azul claro-con una capa de seda cubriéndolo para hacerlo hermoso pero abrigador en las temperaturas del Norte- sobre sus brazos. No tenía mangas pero Caryssa estaba acostumbrada al frío viento del Norte, y además estaría dentro del castillo la mayor parte de la noche de todos modos. Caryssa tomó el vestido de las manos de su madre y lo miró más de cerca. Tenía bordado de plata en el corpiño, lo que sólo añadía a la belleza del vestido. Era definitivamente el vestido más hermoso que Caryssa poseía.

"Es hermoso. Gracias a ambas." Dijo Caryssa, antes de desaparecer del biombo en la habitación de Sansa, y se desvistió.

Se puso el vestido nuevo, alisando la falda y amando la sensación de la seda bajo sus manos. La mayoría de sus vestidos estaba hechos de gruesa lana o algodón debido a las temperaturas, así que la seda era algo raro para ella. Se sentía completamente como la Belleza del Norte en el vestido que ahora usaba. Salió de detrás del biombo y le dio la espalda a su madre, quien inmediatamente avanzó hacia adelante para atar los cordones del corsé.

Cuando Caryssa se dio la vuelta, después de colocarse la joya de su collar sobre el cuello del vestido, ambas su madre y su hermana alabaron su aparente belleza, y luego la forzaron a sentarse en el asiento que Sansa desocupó rápidamente, para que pudieran peinarla. Trenzaron y estiraron su cabello en sus manos, haciendo dos trenzas en cada lado de su cabello, conectándolas después en una trenza más grande que bajaba por su espalda, aunque dejaron una gran sección de su cabello suelto en su espalda en ondas oscuras.

Cuando su madre y hermana terminaron. Caryssa se puso de pie.

"Realmente es un vestido hermoso, Madre, pero yo tengo muchos vestidos apropiados para un banquete con el Rey, así que cuál es el verdadero motivo detrás de este regalo?" Cuestionó Caryssa, arqueando una ceja y retando a su madre a no decirle la verdad. Su madre suspiró y su hermana puso los ojos en blanco ante el cambio en los ojos de Caryssa.

"Tu padre ha estado pensando en posibles pretendientes para darles tu mano por algunas semanas. Creo que el Rey ayudará a tu padre a tomar una decisión ésta noche." Dijo Catelyn a su hija en la voz más suave que pudo, sabiendo que su hija no tomaría bien que la mantuvieran en la ignorancia todo este tiempo.

Sansa observó a su hermana detenidamente, esperando una fuerte reacción. Si había algo que Caryssa Stark odiaba, eran los secretos o que la mantuvieran apartada de asuntos que ella consideraba debía estar al tanto. Ella era la mayor, merecía mantenerse al tanto de todo, era su derecho. Además esto estaba directamente conectado con su hermana, así que sin duda alguna su hermana se enojaría por eso.

"¿Quienes son los pretendientes que están considerando?" Cuestionó Caryssa, sus ojos fijos en la falda de su vestido, su voz tranquila, pero aún tan firme como normalmente era.

"Lo han reducido a unos pocos, entre ellos Ser Loras Tyrell y Ser Jaime Lannister."

"Jaime Lannister a tomado sus votos. No puede tener esposa." Negó Caryssa, y miró ferozmente a su madre por no haberle dicho cuando era aparente que su padre no lo haría. Ya no era una niña, e incluso cuando era considerada una niña había estado al tanto de mucha información confidencial, porque era digna de confianza y sabia para su corta edad.

"El Rey está considerando liberarlo de sus votos. Cree que aliviaría las tensiones que ha habido entre las casas Stark y Lannister por años." Explicó Catelyn, dándose cuenta de que esas palabras no eran las que su hija quería escuchar, cuando la chica soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración, sonando mucho como un lobo de su Casa.

"Deberías estar contenta, hermana, ambos Ser Loras y Ser Jaime son muy atractivos. Si te casaras con Ser Jaime, ambas podríamos tener bellos bebés rubios." Dijo Sansa, y la mirada de Caryssa se fijó instantáneamente en su hermana, dirigiéndole a la enamoradiza chica una mirada sombría. Sansa no podía entender porque su hermana no estaba contenta con el modo en que se estaba desarrollando la situación. Si el Rey liberaba a Ser Jaime de sus votos y se casaba con Caryssa, ella sería Lady Lannister de Roca Casterly algún día.

De repente Caryssa sintió que ya había tenido suficiente de mimarse y acicalarse y se escapó de la habitación en cuanto pudo. Se apresuró hacia su habitación, intencionalmente tratando de pasar desapercibida. El banquete empezaba en menos de una hora y si alguien la viera ahora, tendría que ir enseguida y no a medio banquete como ella esperaba.

Así que se coló entre los pasillos hasta que logro escabullirse en su habitación, donde tomó el libro sobre curación que el Maestre Luwin le había prestado, tratando de no concentrarse en la traición que su padre había cometido contra ella. Caryssa y su padre tenían una estricta política de no secretos. Ella nunca había tenido secretos con él en toda su vida, pero él había mantenido esto en secreto por semanas. Estaba herida pero sabía que tendría que mantener sus sentimientos aparte cuando entrara al Gran Salón. Lo bueno de los banquetes y las fiestas y la corte es que era como una mascarada. Sólo necesitabas ponerte la máscara adecuada y entonces nadie podía ver a través de ella quien eres en realidad o cómo realmente te sientes.

Un par de horas después, Caryssa se puso su propia máscara y se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón, armándose de valor antes de entrar. Plantó en su rostro una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, y se dijo a sí misma que al día siguiente le preguntaría a su padre cuándo pensaba decirle, pero por ésta noche, intentaría ser la hija feliz que no sabía nada de su inminente compromiso. Bailaría, bebería, cantaría sí el Rey así lo pedía, y olvidaría la pequeña traición de su padre y disfrutaría el resto del banquete.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hola chicos!

Lo siento por tardarme tanto en subir capítulo pero estuve muy ocupada con las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo y aparte Día de Reyes que con trabajos tuve tiempo de respirar. Pero prometo que a partir de ahora trataré de subir capítulo cada semana.

Gracias a** Lady Bastarda **por comentar en el capítulo pasado y en respuesta sólo te diré que tendrás que esperar para enterarte :)

También spoilers para el siguiente capítulo:

Jaime y Tyrion hablan sobre Caryssa y la loba y el león bailan juntos.

Gracias por leer :)

**_Bren_**


End file.
